Paralon
Paralon is a scorpion-like Decepticon scavenger in Transformers: Robots in Disguise. He shares a body-type with Scorponok with a color scheme based off [[Scorponok (Beast Wars)|his Beast Wars counterpart]]. Role Paralon has something to prove. As a member of the Scavengers, a clan of Decepticon relic hunters, he's looking to find his next big score before somebody else can beat him to it and steal his glory. To this end, he'll do just about anything to gain a reputation, even brutalize his own kind to get what he wants. Recently, he's been working with Buzzstrike, who has some pretty mysterious abilities and a powerful axe mode that he uses to his advantage. History After torturing another Decepticon to get a map of Autobot Outpost Omega One, Paralon headed with Buzzstrike with the intention of salvaging any Cybertronian artifacts they could find. Setting up a bomb so they could break into the lower levels, the pair commenced searching the upper levels. They were discovered by Bumblebee and Sideswipe, leading Paralon to convince the reluctant Buzzstrike to link with him so they could fight the two Autobots. They managed to defeat the pair, along with Drift and his Mini-Con students, and Paralon opted to accelerate the countdown on the bomb and headed outside where he discovered a weapon half-buried in rubble. Sideswipe caught up with them and in the ensuing fight, Paralon was rendered unconscious. When he came to, he was furious to find Buzzstrike had sleep-walked him a safe distance from the base and hadn't even recovered the weapon. At some point, Paralon was present aboard the Scavengers' mothership when Scatterspike and Sawtooth reported back. He and the other Scavengers tracked a signal to an automated vessel, where they found the Dark Star Saber, only for the Mini-Cons to run off in their sub-orbital craft, and for Starscream to arrive and claim the sword, using it to sweep them all into the sea. Searching to reclaim the Mini-Cons, the Scavengers found their quarry had teamed up with Optimus Prime and Team Bee. Using the relics they'd recovered, the Scavengers were able to hold their own, though when Strongarm and Sawtooth teamed up, Paralon came out worst off. The Scavengers finally managed to trap the Autobots in a net only for Starscream to swoop in and snatch up the Mini-Cons. Thanks to Thermidor, the Autobots escaped their net and, with some help from Tricerashot, defeated the Scavengers and put them in restraints; they were then secured by Optimus Prime aboard his ship for transport back to Cybertron and justice. Relationships *Clawtrap - Leader *Thermidor - Ally *Scatterspike - Ally *Bee Team - Enemies Gallery Paralon.png|Paralon's robot mode Paralon Scorpion mode.png|Paralon's scorpion mode Paralon with Buzzstrike on Scorpion Mode..jpg Paralon with Buzzstrike.png|Paralon with Buzzstrike Paralon vs Sideswipe.jpg|Paralon battling Sideswipe Buzzstrike puppets Paralon.jpg|An unconscious Paralon being body-jacked by Buzzstrike. Mighty Big Trouble Paralon.jpg Clawtrap, Scatterspike and Paralon's defeat.png|Paralon, Scatterspike and Clawtrap got hit Navigation Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Transformers Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Category:Terrorists Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Genderless Category:Predator Category:Inmates Category:Conspirators Category:Giant Category:Barbarian